Brave Udders/Transcript
This is the 33rd episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Peck trying to crow twice, but on the third time, he was smack with a door from a happy Otis) Otis Good morning, barnyard *'Peck:' Ouch. Otis It's a sunny day And I'm getting the mail Gotta spring in my step And a swish in my tail *'Otis:' Good morning, crows! *'Crow (scarf):' Keep walking, stupid cow! *'Crow (hat):' Oui, you disgust us! *'Otis:' Ha-ha. You guys are so delightfully angry. (whistles) *'Mail Badger:' Mail call! (tosses it, Otis) *'Otis:' Thanks, badger! (looks through the mail) Man, I feel great! I mean nothing, but nothing could ruin a wonderful day like this. (sees one letter and a thunderstorm appeared as Otis screams in terror) Krouser Krebs? It can't be. (reads letter) Hey, Beef Boy, long time no see. Get ready! *'Krouser VO: 'I'll be coming for you at 10 am tomorrow. (echoes) *'Abby:' Hey, Otis! *'Otis:' AHH, fear! *'Winnie the Pooh: '''Oh hey Otis, why are you screaming? *'Otis:' I, uh, I wasn't screaming Pooh. *'Wanda:' Yes you were. We just saw you. *'Piglet:' Is it something you just read? *'Peck:' Yeah, did you get some bad news in the mail? *'Otis:' Mail, what, no. This is nothing. (eats the letter) Well, I'm off to the moon. See ya. (speeds off) *'Pip:' Am I wrong or is Otis acting weird? *'Tigger:' Definitely acting weird. *'Lynn:' I haven't seen him this terrified before. Usually, it's just Lucy wanting something. *'Lucy:' Hey, guys. (scares everyone) *'Lincoln:' Like that. *'Scruffy:' What do you think it is? *-Whatever it is, he's really shocked. *-Maybe he has a evil twin. *-Or maybe the barn getting evicted and he doesn't want us to worry. *'Pig:' Or maybe he just worried about his moon trip. (Later that day, Otis begins putting barriers across the entrance) * '''Cosmo:' Uh Otis? * Otis: Ahhh, again fear! * Timmy Turner: Ah, Otis? Are you feeling any better? * Rabbit: And why are you barricading the entrance? * Otis: Nothing, no reason. WHY ARE YOU HOUNDING ME!?!?! (runs off) * Abby: Ok, it's official. Otis is acting crazy. * Pig: I know. I'm beginning to think there is no moon trip. * Lynn: What was your first clue? * Piglet: Oh dear, what could have caused him to act like this? * -No clue. * -I don't know either. But he's terrified. * -Something big must be coming. * Leni: I agree with you ???. * Pip: Whatever it is, it's serious. I'd better go check it out. (enters the barn and sees Otis dressed as a hippie) Otis, is that you? * Otis: ''' Whoa, baby no there's no Otis here. It's just me, freaky hippie dude, Sky Moon Rainbow. Peace baby. * '''Pig: '''Hey look a friendly hippie. Stick it to the man! * '''Abby: Pig, that's Otis! * Pig: '''Oh. * '''Lincoln: Otis, why are you dressed like that? * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, you look like a guy that doesn't care about the health and stuff. * Otis: Oh, can't a cat like assume a new identity without everybody hassling his head bone. (suddenly Otis runs off in fear as Freddy comes out of the bathroom then jumps in the well) * Luna: '''Otis, why did you jump in the well? * '''Otis: Hey, why are you not in the well? Now go away. (Abby drops the bucket on him) Ow. * Abby: Let me haul him up. (Everyone grabs the rope and pulls up Otis tangled in the rope) * Otis: Oh! Can I help you? * Pip: Dude, for the last time, what's bugging you? * Otis: (moans) Fine. I got a letter today from Krouser Krebs. * Pig: Krouser Krebs?! * Eeyore: I never heard of him. * Lucy: Yeah, and it doesn't sound scary. * Otis: Never heard of him!?! Check out this flashback. (Flashback to when Otis was a kid) * Otis VO: Not a day would go by when I wasn't bullied by Krouser Krebs. Otis Someday my head will fit my body * Krouser's Shadow: Well, well, well. If it isn't Beef Boy. Time to take a scroll down the meat aisle. (started punching him) T-Bone. Rump Roast. Fillet. Sirloin. Now, let's see what we got in the dairy section. * Younger Otis: No, not the dairy section. * Krouser's Shaodw: (makes Otis spray himself) 2%. 1%. Half and Half. (laughs) Why'd you squirting yourself? Stop squirting yourself. Clean up on Isle 3. Haha. See ya tomorrow, Beef Boy. (Leaves) * Younger Otis: (shutters) Clean up on Isle 3...Clean up on Isle 3... (Back in the present) * Otis: Clean up on Isle 3. Clean up on Isle 3. (shrugs) Krebs found me and he's coming for me at 10 am tomorrow. * -That's terrible. * Bessie: (walking by) Ooh, fun. Now I get to watch Jerkules get his butt whooped by someone other than me. * Peck: Otis. You can't live in fear like this. * Otis: Yes I can. * Pip: Yeah, Otis. Fight back. Open a can of hurt on him. * Luan: Yeah, you need to learn to stand up for yourself. * Lana: And you don't wanna be wilted-beets in the spaghetti! * Sunset Shimmer: I think the phrase is being like the wildebeest in the Serengeti. * Lori: But don't worry, we're to teach you how to become a more assertive, decisive person! * -Yeah no child bully is going to push you around. * -Besides, you're grown up and probably kick that bully to the next supermarket. * Pig: They're right Otis. Brave men die but once. But cowards are wedgie many times on a typical week. * Otis: You guys don't understand. Krebs is a walking engine of destruction with punches for arms and pain where my face should be. * Freddy: Ahh, it's terrifying. I'll be in the well. (jumps in the well) * Abby: Otis, you can face this bully. Cause this time you got something you didn't have than. * Otis: A flamethrower? * Abby: No, us. (Everyone agrees) * Winnie the Pooh: Abby's right. We'll help you face this bully or my name isn't Winnie the Pooh. Which it is. * Otis: You're right. I'll do it. I will stand up to Krebs! (Everyone cheers) First, I'm gonna go online and get a flamethrower. (Everyone moans) * Freddy: I'll be in the well. The Middle (The next day, everyone is waiting for Krebs at 10:00 am) * Pig: It's almost 10.00. Krebs will be here any minute. * Otis: And I’m so ready. (Everyone cheered) Yeah, I got my bags all pack and my flight leaves in two hours. * Krouser Krebs VO: Yo, Beef Boy. * Otis: Ahhh, too late! Hide me. (As Krebs comes in closer, his shadow becomes smaller and it revealed to be a duck) * Rabbit: Is that a duck? * Lisa: Actually, it's a mallard duck. * Lincoln: In other news, where this Krebs guy? * Otis: What do you mean, Where's Krebs? He's standing right there. * Peck: Right where? * Otis: There. * Pig: You mean, uh, behind the duck? * Otis: No, not behind the duck, Krebs is the duck. (Then, everyone Otis starting to laugh) * Abby: Otis, you got us all worked up for a little ol duck? * Freddy: Even I'm not afraid of that. * Scruffy: This has to be a joke. * Lana: I can't believe you're scared of a tiny duck. * Tigger: Some childhood bully. * Sunset Shimmer: Better be careful. He'll quack us to death. * Bessie: Hey, Sugar rated loser, quack quack. * Luan: Bessie, that's rude. Besides, I think scaredy pants here is more turkey than da uck. (Everyone laughs again) * Otis: Guys, I'm telling you. He's vicious. Look at those cold and soulless eyes. (Krebs blinks and Everyone laughs even harder) * Freddy: Come on, Peck. Let's give that duck the business. * Peck: Yeah. Let's do it. * Bessie: That's right. Go get him. I'll be right here enjoying the stupid. (Freddy and Peck walk tours Krebs) * Freddy: We've heard of, you looking for Otis? * Krouser Krebs: Hey, you know Otis? *'Peck:' Oh yeah, if you want him, you have to go through us. *'Krouser Krebs:' Hey, look, I don’t want any... *'Freddy:' Stupid duck says what? *'Krouser Krebs:' What? *'Peck:' Stupid duck say what? *'Krouser Krebs:' (irritated) WHAT!?! (Both of them laugh) * Peck: You're in for it now, beak-face. You know why? I'll tell you why because we were the barnyard's champion taunters. 6 years running * Krouser Krebs: Look, look, guys. I just want to talk to Otis. You see, I-I-I, recently-- * Freddy: I know you are, but what are we. * Peck: Nice! (both of them laugh) * Krouser Krebs: I'm warning you. Cut it out. (Both of them made goofy noises which made Krouser's head throb, his eyes big and red, went off like siren and turn in a giant tornado and started beating on Freddy and Peck) * Pip: Holy beatdown. * Cosmo: That is one mad duck. * Duke: He can’t do that on our friends! Come on fellas! * Lynn: Yeah, let's pluck his feathers! * Otis: '''No, don't! He'll tear you to pieces while enumerating the parts of your body in an assaulting fashion (Pig, Duke, Pip, and some of the other jumps in but we're beaten mercilessly) * -Grab him! * -Not the face! NOT THE FACE!!! * -Why me! * -Anything but that! * -I can't take anymore of this * -How much anger does this duck have?!? * '''Timmy Turner: Don't worry guys, he's bound to be exhausted any second now. * Narrator: 230 minutes later... (Krouser Krebs still kept beating up everyone) * -Bound to be exhausted, huh? * Timmy Turner: That was before I knew he was ticking time bomb. * -Sure you did * -Oh, not again. * -Bessie, do something! * Bessie: (laughs) Oh mercy. Come for the stupidity, stay for the butt whopping. * -Thanks alot. (screams) * Krouser Krebs: I want Otis! * Otis: I can't just stand here. To the well! AHHH, WELL! (jumps in the well as everyone else runs away from Krouser Krebs) (And cuts into Ask Dr. Pig clip) * Pig: '''Hello, I'm Dr. Pig, with a word about bullying. Bullying is a misdirected attempt at attention rooted in anger and frustration. (Suddenly Krebs breaks the wall, beats up Pig and throws him threw a wall) * '''Krouser Krebs: Here's Krebsy! (Everyone runs away in fear. Elsewhere, Otis still inside the well) * Otis: (Hears everyone else in pain) Oh, why can't I help my friends. Why am I such a useless wimp? * Younger Otis: '''(as a ghost) Otis. Otis. * '''Otis: AHH, FEARFUL VISION!! WHO ARE YOU!?! * Younger Otis: '''I'm you, Otis. Before you came a sinviling friend-abounding coward. * '''Otis: '''Oh it's true. It's true. But what can I do? I'm scared. * '''Younger Otis: Your friends are scared too. But they'd faced the duck to protect you. Now it's your turn to help them. * Otis: '''You're right. I have to stand up to Krebs myself. And I will! * '''Younger Otis: '''Yay! I'm proud of you adult me! Even though you are going to get pummel into a mageling beef... * '''Otis: '''Ok, not helping anymore! * '''Younger Otis: Right. Sorry. (disappears as Otis climbs out) The Ending (Back up top, everyone is still running away from Krebs) * Otis: Ok, Otis. You can do this. I mean, how hard could dying really be? * Abby: '''I warning you duck. I wrestled gators one summer on an internship. (spits into her hands) * '''Krouser Krebs: Look all I want is-- (Abby and Krebs clashed) * Otis: Oh no, not Abby! Now's he gone too far! (Abby went down and blackout) * Krouser Kerbs: '''I'll ask one more time. Where's Otis!?! * '''Otis: '''I'm right here, Krebs. And you're done pushing my friends around * '''Krouser Krebs: Otis, finally. Listen, I-- * Otis: HAVE AT YOU!!! (starts whallopping on Krebs) * Pip: Otis, you did it. * Lola: You face your bully. * Tigger: Aspollify, you showed that foul duck a thing or three. * Otis: I did it. I faced my fear. * Scruffy: So how do you feel? * Otis: I feel great. (suddenly Krebs lifts him off the ground) I feel like a foot taller. * Winnie the Pooh: Uh Otis, I think you have some small problems? (points down) * Otis: Uh oh. (spunned and thrown against the barn) * -Oh that's gotta hurt. * -We have to save Otis. * -And go up aganist Waddles over there again? No thanks. * -Yeah, I with () on this one. * Timmy Turner: So what do we do now? * Cosmo: The only thing we can do. Lucy, plan his funeral. * Lucy: Already on it. * Krouser Kerbs: '''All right Beef Boy. This is where we settle the score * '''Otis: No squirting, no squirting! Anything but squirting, ahhh. (gets ready for it until) * Krouser Kerbs: '''Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? * '''Otis: Huh? What'ya mean? Aren't you gonna pound into a pulp and use my ego as a chew toy? * Krouser Kerbs: '''No. Otis...I came here to apologize for being a jerk to you as a kid. I've been getting help for my anger issues and well I wanted to make amends. * '''Otis: '''So you didn't come to feel the crunch of my cartilges beneath your webbed fists? * '''Krouser Kerbs: '''I wasn't until your stupid attack me. What are you maniacs!?!? (Everyone runs away in fear) Easy Krebs. Deep breaths. (takes a breather) White sandy beach. * '''Otis: Huh. You wanna come inside for a sandwich or something? * Krouser Kerbs: '''Nah, I gotta go apologies to warthog across down. Anyway, I hope were square. And I hope I never see you or your crazy friends again! Goodbye! (leaves * '''Otis: '''Ok, really good seeing you. Say, if you see any of the old gang say hi for me. Huh. Good guy. * '''Freddy: How Ironical. We thought he was the bully. But in reality, he was the bully-ie. * Otis: '''Guys, I'm so sorry I'd put you all through this. Are you mad? * '''Piglet: Oh, it's all right. It was worth it to get to self-respect back. * Sunset Shimmer: And luckily, I know a person that duck could see. * Eeyore: Fluttershy? * Sunset Shimmer: Yep. * Winnie the Pooh: But the important thing is that Otis has no more fear of his past. Right, Otis? * Otis: I sure don't, Pooh. Oh by the way, a guinea pig who used to steal my lunch money is coming by around 4. Ah, I figure you guys help straighten him out. * Abby: That's it! * Wanda: '''You can forget about the hamster hurting you! * '''Lori: You got exactly 3 seconds to start running before we pulverize you! (Lynn cracks her knuckles and Lisa starts the timer) * Peck: Get him! (Everyone chases Otis back into the well. Then Another Ask Dr. Pig comes up) * Pig: Well there you have it. Everything wrapped up nicely. And since we have some time left, I would like to perform William Tell overture on my jowls. (does that until Krouser comes back, attacks him, and throws Pig into the screen) THE END! Category:Transcripts Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes